Fatal Changes
by idoalmyownmakeup
Summary: Gaara's life sucks and he has just been transfered to a new school. When he meets someone named Neji Hyuuga, his life takes a turn for the better. Or is it for the worst? A lot better than it sounds. AU Yaoi LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. If I did, all the guys would have been having hot man sex right now. -

Gaara: 15

Naruto: 15

Sasuke: 16

Neji: 16

Shikamaru: 15 (almost 16)

Shino: 16

Kiba 15

Choji 14 ( almost 15)

Sakura: 15

Ino:16

Temari: 18

Kankurou: 17

Itachi: 18

Kisame: 17

And yeah, blah, you get the picture

'_thoughts_'

" speaking"

'**_Shukaku' _**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

' _Shut up and go away!'_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

" GOD DAMN IT!" Kankurou screamed as he slammed his hand down on the defenseless alarm clock. In the bedroom next door, Gaara sighed as he continued to fix his eyeliner. Kankurou was always like that in the morning. It was basically a routine. Gaara would get up fifteen minutes before Kankurou's alarm would go off, get in the shower, start to do his eyeliner, then be disturbed by his brothers extraordinarily load mouth. Then when Gaara walked out of his room Kankurou would purposely run into him, turn around, then say " Why don't you watch were you're going you little emo freak!"

Gaara finished applying the copious amount of eyeliner to his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. His blood red hair was as neat as it was going to get. Not like he brushed it much though. Pale skin was unblemished, except for the bright red tattoo on his forehead, the symbol for 'love'. He gave another small sigh. He was thin. Almost…too thin. A small frown passed his lips. _' Now that I think about it, how long has it been since I ate? One week? Two?' _

Shrugging his shoulders, Gaara walked to his closet on the other side of his room. Today was his first day at Konoha High School. And lets just say…he was incredibly nervous. Gaara Sabaku did **NOT**, under any circumstance, enjoy socializing with people. HE JUST DIDN'T DO IT! Looking at his clothes he realized that he didn't have anything new to wear. Not that he ever did. All his clothes were Kankurou's hand-me-downs. Grabbing a random shirt and a pair of pants he changed his clothes quickly. It didn't matter if he grabbed whatever he saw first. Almost all of his clothes were black anyway. Gaara looked in the mirror to see what he had put on. Ok…A black shirt that said ' I am stabbing you with my mind. ' And black pants that had to be rolled up because they were way to long. _' Well I've looked worse…' _

Brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, the redhead walked out of his room solemnly. _He should be here any second now…There he is. Three…two…one…._ " Watch were you're going you little emo freak!" Kankurou hissed as he pushed passed his younger brother. _Like I said…it's the same thing every fuckin day. _A blond girl was sitting in the living room drinking a glass of milk and watching the news. Gaara sneered at her outfit. A hot pink sleeveless shirt and a blue jean skirt that looked no more than four inches long. The same thing could be said about the heels of her shoes. _Doesn't Temari have anything decent to wear? Wait…of course not, she's on of the ' Popular Girls ' _Both Kankurou and Temari were both popular at their old school. And Gaara could tell that the exact same thing was going to happen here. Slipping on his old shoes that just happened to be held together with a healthy amount of tape, and grabbing his backpack that was sitting next to the front door, Gaara left the house without so much as a goodbye to either of his siblings.

_It's not like they'd say anything back if actually did say goodbye. _Gaara shivered to himself slightly. It was starting to get cold out, and being raised in the desert didn't help much. The walk to school wasn't very long. The redhead eyed the giant school building in front of him intently. _It's big…_ He looked at all the groups that were hanging around the front. A small gust of wind brought Gaara back to his senses. _I guess I had better go get my schedule…_

Walking into Konoha High, Gaara made his way to the office. A woman was typing on her computer and holding a phone up to her ear saying something about " the damn printer being broken." He softly cleared his throat to make himself known. The woman hung up the phone and gave him a small smile. " Sorry about that. Is there something you need dear?" Gaara nodded slightly.

" I'm new here and I just needed my schedule."

" Oh of course." She reached into the desk she was sitting at and began searching through some papers. " What's you name?" She asked.

" Gaara Sabaku."

"Okay, here you are." she said as she pulled out a small piece of paper. "If you need anything honey, you can just come to me. The name's Shizune." she said as she handed him his schedule.

" Thank you." Gaara said softly, walking away from the office. Turning to his left at the end of the hall, the redhead collided with something hard and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It was then that he realized that he hadn't run into something…it was someone. Someone with long brown hair, creamy white skin, and pale, almost white eyes. Whoever this person was, was the most beautiful thing Gaara had ever seen in his entire fifteen years of life.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?" The brunet asked, pulling himself off of the others smaller form. Gaara merely stared at him, seeming to be in a slightly dazed state. _Who is this guy? He's almost to beautiful to be real…His eyes…they almost look white, but they seem to have a little lavender in them up close. And that voice…so alluring and seductive. Wait…is he saying something? _Gaara blinked a few times before actually grasping what had been said to him.

" I'm alright." Gaara nearly whispered, picking himself up off the ground. " I wasn't really paying attention either."

" I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" he asked . Gaara nodded his head indicating a yes. " What grade are you in?"

" I'm a freshman." the redhead said. ( a/n: HEY THAT RYMED!)

" I'm a sophomore. And I'm really sorry for running into you like that…umm…"

" Oh, my name is Gaara. Gaara Sabaku."

" Well I'm Neji Hyuuga. Nice to meet you. Although I wish it were under better circumstances. I don't think I've ever met anyone by actually running into them." Neji said, a slight smile gracing his almost angelic features.

" Me neither." Gaara said.

" Since you're new here, would you like me to walk you to class?" The Hyuuga asked politely. Gaara heart fluttered for a moment. _H-he wants to walk me to class? Why? Maybe because I'm new, that's all. _

" Sure. This place is a lot bigger than my old school. I could probably use the help." _And the help should I run into someone that might want to hurt me. If the people here are like the ones back home. Which they probably are. _

" What class do you have first?" Gaara looked down at the ground. His schedule was lying next to his feet. _I guess I dropped it when we ran into each other. _Picking it up, he looked through the list of classes.

1st : World History --Room 301--Anko

2nd: Gym--Gym--Gai

3rd: Science--Room 206--Kurenai

4th: Math--Room 135--Zabuza

5th: Art H.--Room 506--Kakashi

6th: Lunch Hour

7th: English--Room 225--Iruka

8th: Study Hall--Room 115--Asuma

" World history, with Anko."

" Ouch. I was hoping they got rid of her."

" Why?"

" Anko, she's very…scary to say the least. Pretty loud. Obnoxious. But I guess she's easy on the eyes to a lot of people. She didn't spark my interest though." Neji said. " Should we go now? You probably don't want to be late on your first day."

" Okay." Gaara said, pocketing his schedule. They started to walk down to the classroom. On the way, Neji told Gaara about all the other teachers. So apparently, Anko's loud, Gai's insane, Kurenai's cool, Zabuza's pretty scary, Kakashi is a pervert who is always late to his own class, Iruka's really nice, and Asuma is laid back. Also, their principal is a lady named Tsunade who does nothing but sleep on the job. The teachers here were…different to say the least.

Neji and Gaara stopped outside of room 301. " Thank you for bringing me hear Neji." the redhead said softly.

" Not a problem. It's not everyday I get to escort someone so cute to class." Gaara felt the heat rise up into his face, tainting his cheeks a rosy shade of pink. He felt his heart flutter again. _D-did he just call me cute?_ Neji looked down at Gaara's blushing face and gave a small smile. He put his hand on the others shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. " I'll see you around…Gaara." he said in a husky voice, walking away from the stunned redhead.

Gaara stood outside the classroom door, cheeks still red, and mind in shock. _I think that this year may be…interesting…_

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N : **Well I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short it's only the first chapter though, so the other ones will hopefully be longer. And sorry again if there are any mistakes. I tend to over look things sometimes. Reviews are needed! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that this is sort of late! I intended to have it up around noon not in the middle of the night. But well...that didn't happed. But I told a few of my reviewers that I would put it up today and I like to stick to my word.

And I 'd like to say thank you to morbidluster, KHfan4ever9, green24, and XNarutoXFAN for being my first reviewers! Well here's chapter 2!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Neji **

_STUPID NEJI! STUPID! GOD! I NEVER ACT THAT NICE! NEVER! I mean, it's ok to act a little nice but NOT THAT NICE! Neji Hyuuga does not do nice. Polite yes, Nice no. _Neji all but stormed down the hallway during his mental argument with himself. The crowds in the hall seemed to make a path for the Hyuuga so he could get through. Some people whispered and pointed while others stopped dead in their tracks. He looked…furious. The usual calm and collected exterior had been broken, leaving many people to wonder what had happened to cause the drastic change in their prince. A small group was gathered around a classroom door talking quietly amongst themselves before Neji fiercely pushed them aside and entered the room. His first class was art with Orochimaru, at least he could calm down in here. Art was his best subject next to math. Though the teacher did creep him out quite a bit. Finding his usual seat at the table in the back of the room (a/n: There are six tables that fit four people at each.) he felt his nerves begin to settle a little at the mere smell of new art supplies.

His comfort didn't last long when a girl with brown hair pulled into two buns sat next to him. This was Tenten. She was the ring leader of his fan club at Konoha High. Clinging onto his arm, she 'accidentally' pressed her breast up against him in what he guessed was supposed to be a seductive manor. She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. Neji felt his anger begin to boil up again. He couldn't even count how many times he had turned this girl down, and yet she still clung to him like a human leech. It was almost to much to bear sometimes. There were times when Tenten was actually helpful. Like when he got surrounded by hordes of fan girls and she somehow managed to scare them all off. But other times the Hyuuga just wanted to bash her face in with some sort of blunt object.

" Good morning Neji-kun." Tenten said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

" Good morning Tenten." Neji said in an unusually harsh tone as he tried to pry his arm away from the other.

" You know Neji-kun, I heard we were supposed to work in partners today. And I thought that, you know, _we_ could be partners."

Neji opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by Sasuke who had just taken a seat across from him.

" Tenten, Neji has no desire to paired with you whatsoever." The raven haired boy said in his usual icy tone.

" How do you know what Neji wants!" Tenten snapped.

" Hn. You're even dumber than I thought."

" WHAT WAS THAT UCHIHA!"

" I'm saying that…" Sasuke was cut off by a loud shriek of " SASUKE- KUN!"

Sasuke and Neji sighed in unison as a blond girl ran up to them and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck. _Great…just fucking great. Now not only do we have Tenten here, but Ino as well. I don't know who's worse. _Neji thought bitterly.

" Sasuke-kun! You won't believe how much I've missed you!" Ino squealed in that shrill voice of hers.

" Yamanaka (a/n: That is her last name right? I'm not one hundred percent sure because Ino's probably my least favorite character in the entire series and I choose to ignore her most of the time.) get off of me." Sasuke said strictly.

" But Sasuke-kun." All four of them turned when they heard the door open, and watched as their teacher walked over to his desk. Neji almost shuddered. Orochimaru reminded him of a snake. His pale skin, slanted eyes, and long black hair only increased that image in the Hyuuga's mind. Their was one good thing about him though. He always managed to succeed in scaring off most of the girls that gathered at Neji and Sasuke's table, seeing as his desk was right next to them. A small feeling of triumph gathered inside him when Ino and Tenten left them and moved across the room. _Thank you creepy teacher guy. _

Sasuke looked around to make sure that no one was listening as he leaned in to whisper to Neji. " So what happened this morning to make our usually stoic Hyuuga so pissed?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice. The brunets stomach churned almost painfully as this mornings even replayed in his mind. _Damn! Class hasn't even started and everyone already knows that something out of the ordinary happened today. Not that I did much to hide my anger at all. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO NICE TO HIM! What was it about that kid that made me act so out of character! _He felt the heat begin to rise in his face when he remembered how his heart had fluttered at the mere site of the boy when he had been laying underneath him. Gaara had looked almost…fragile. His skin was so pale and soft looking. And his eyes were extraordinarily captivating, both green and blue at the same timeThick black eyeliner making them stand out even more than they normally would. The red hair was a deep contrast to all his other features. It appeared to be soft and defiant, not something commonly seen in most people. And his lips…pale, small, and almost…

The Hyuuga was sure his cheeks were red by now by the look on the Uchiha's face. " Oh my, is the Great Neji Hyuuga blushing?" Sasuke asked teasingly. Neji made a quiet snarling noise to show his irritation with his friend. The raven haired boy merely smirked at his antics. " Did someone leave little Neji all hot and bothered?" he asked in his still teasing tone of voice. The brunet felt himself blush even more. _H-hot and bothered? I-is that how I felt? Is that why I acted the way I did? Am I…attracted to this guy? _Neji had never, not even once in his life, actually liked somebody. He felt lust of course. But so did every other teenager in the world. But he had never reacted to someone like he did with Gaara. He had felt this overwhelming urge to…make Gaara like him. Make him notice him. No. This wasn't like all the other times. This wasn't a blind lust. This was different. There was something purely beautiful about Gaara. And he wanted to find out what that was. No matter what.

_And his lips…pale, small, and almost….kissable… _

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N:** Oh my god that was short! Well I didn't really spend that much time on it considering I really wanted to get it up today but I still wish it were longer. And once again sorry if I made a few spelling mistakes. Reviews are wanted. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I want to say...I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! What was it, like five days? I got really sick and trust me...I do not write good when I'm sick. And I'd like to thank Corvin for motivating me to keep writing even if I don't feel good. ( I feel better than I did so I'm alright) But Anyways...You probably don't care about me and just want to get on with the chapter, so, HERE IS CHAPTER 3! -

Disclaimer: Don't own. And never will.

**CHAPTER 3**

Gaara took a deep breath before actually entering the classroom. _Ok Gaara, you'll do fine. It's only a school, just like your old one. Only it's a little bigger with…more people…that could mentally and physically harm you…and has teachers that might hate you….and the work might be harder.. and you'll fail all your classes and then everyone would think you're both weak and stupid and Temari and Kankurou would have another reason to pick on you at home…and then you'll die… all alone without ever experiencing true friendship or love in life…Awww…I just made myself sad…_The redhead bowed his head down slightly, only feeling worse after attempting to make himself feel better. Timidly grasping the door handle, he slowly walking into the room.

It was normal, to say the least. There was a whiteboard at the front of the room, a teachers desk in the corner, and rows of seats for the students. Gaara felt his heart begin to pound as he looked at the woman behind the teachers desk. She looked incredibly fierce…almost to the point of being deadly. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, making it look as if she were concentrating extremely hard on something. He gulped as he walked towards her.

" E-excuse me." Gaara said in his normally soft tone. Anko looked up at him.

" You the new kid?" she asked bluntly. Gaara simply nodded. She leaned back in her chair and grinned at him. " Well I'm Anko! I'll be your teacher in this class for the year!" she said loudly while pointing to herself with her thumb. _Wow. Neji was right. She is kinda loud. I guess she's fairly good looking. But I don't exactly feel anything for her either. _" Now!" Anko said as she slammed her hands down on her desk. " I will get your book. Stay here." she barked as she stood up. Gaara took this time to observe the other people in the room. There was one guy that was sitting next to the window looking incredibly board and a little irritated at the guy next to him who was currently poking him in the side of the face with a pencil. (a/n: Wow that was a long sentence.) " Kiba…stop. Now." the board guy said without even looking away from the window.

" No! Not until you do something interesting Shikamaru!" Kiba said irritably as he pulled down the hood to the coat he was wearing. Only to revile a head full of messy unkempt brown hair. When the other boy didn't respond, Kiba growled deep in his throat, catching Gaara by surprise. He was even more surprised when Kiba grabbed a red marker from his pocket and proceeded to draw two red marks on the sides of his face. Shikamaru merely looked at Kiba in mild amusement.

" Kiba…What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Kiba threw Shikamaru a wolfish grin.

" Entertaining myself." he said with a slight laugh. Shika rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on the window. _Well, now that's certainly something I've never seen before. _Gaara thought as he looked at other people in the room. There was a group of girls talking and giggling in the back. Boring. A couple of people were reading. Still boring. A few even looked at Gaara with mild curiosity and of course, the look he was most accustomed to, disgust.

" Here you go new guy!" Anko said as she slammed the text book down on the desk next to Gaara. She laughed when he nearly jumped strait out of his skin. (a/n: not in the literal since.) " Here, you'll be sitting right behind Shikamaru. He's the lazy looking one right there." she said as she pointed him out. The redhead nodded as he grabbed his book and took his seat. " We're starting chapter twenty-three today so you don't have to worry about not understanding what we're talking about." she informed him from behind her desk. He just nodded again. _I guess sitting behind this guy won't be to bad. But what's the other ones name? Kiba I think. I'm not so sure about him…_Gaara sighed for what had to be his millionth time since he first got up this morning. _At least nothing bad has happened yet. I can't believe that Neji didn't say anything about my appearance. It's not that hard to miss dark eyeliner and a giant red tattoo on someone's forehead is it? _(a/n: He said this in a sarcastic voice. Just so you know.) _And…whoa… Shikamaru has his hair in a ponytail. Why didn't I notice this before? _

The bell chimed three times to inform that class was starting. Gaara watched as people ran to their seats to avoid being marked as late. The redhead almost visually cringed when a girl with pink hair sat behind him. " HI! I'm Sakura! Who are you? Are you new here? Oh well of course you are! I would have seen you before if you weren't! I like your hair color! Is it natural? Or do you dye it? Do you like my hair? Isn't it pretty! Do you know how long it took me to convince my mom to let me dye it pink! It was like…A long time! I really like it! Where are you from? WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" Gaara didn't know whether to ignore this…thing that was talking to him, or if he should answer it. Thankfully Anko shouted to the class to shut up and that it was time to take role call.

He listened carefully so he could learn some of the peoples names.

" Where's Naruto?" Anko asked as she looked up from the paper she was reading names off of. Half the people in the room jumped when the door suddenly burst open, reveling a blond haired boy that was almost clad head to toe in orange. " And where the hell have you been!" she snapped as the blond walked towards her in an almost laid back fashion.

" I overslept." he said, acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Which in his case, it probably was.

" JUST SIT IN YOUR SEAT UZUMAKI!" Anko roared at the boy. He nonchalantly took his seat next to Gaara. Anko continued with role call.

" Hey." Naruto whispered to Gaara. " You new here?"

" Yeah." Gaara replied.

" Cool. Where ya from?" Gaara was about to answer before the teacher interrupted him.

" Now listen up you maggots! We got a new kid today so shut up and listen while he introduces himself! New guy, would you please stand and tell the class who you are?" The redhead slowly rose out of his seat.

" I'm Gaara Sabaku, and I guess it's nice to meet you all…" he said in an almost inaudible voice. He felt his heart sink when he heard some of the people whispering. Comments he was almost used to now.

' Look at his tattoo.'

' Forget the tattoo, look at his eyeliner!'

' I bet he dyes his hair.'

' He's just another one of those pathetic emo kids. You can barely hear what the hell he's saying.'

' Why did he have to be in our class? Just look at him.'

' Oh my god, are his shoes taped together?'

But even if Gaara was used to this, didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

" Anyone got any questions for Gaara?" Anko asked. The pink haired girl behind him raised her hand.

" GAARA! Where are you from!" Sakura screeched.

" S-Suna…" he answered.

" WOW! Where's that?"

" It's in the desert you fluffy headed moron!" Anko snapped. " Anyone else?" No one answered. " You may sit down now." she said to Gaara. " Now open you're books to page one thirty three and read the chapter then review with a partner. I've gotta go…do something important." And with that she dismissed herself from the room.

To Gaara's surprise, the chapter was only three pages long and he finished it in less than five minutes. Some of the other kids were already talking, a few were sleeping ( Shikamaru) and others just zoning out. ( Kiba and Sakura) _Well I guess this means that we don't need to review the chapter…I wonder what class Neji's in…Why am I thinking about Neji! _

" Psst…Gaara!" Naruto whispered none to discreetly. Gaara looked at him. The blond gave him a foxish grin. (a/n: I don't even think that foxish is a word…Oh well!) " Wanna sit with us at lunch today?"

" Us?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

" Yeah! I sit with this big group at lunch. Well it isn't really big, but it has a few people. We're kinda classified as the school nobodies most of the time. Would that bother you?"

" No, not at all. Who all do you sit with?"

" Well there's Me, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura to start it off," Kiba and Shikamaru turned at their names " And then there's this really big guy named Choji Akamichi (a/n: is that his last name? I really gotta pay attention to some of the characters full names." A creepy guy named Shino Aburame, who I think has totally awesome hair by the way, and a really shy girl named Hinata Hyuuga."

" Hyuuga?" Gaara asked in shocked voice.

" Um…yeah."

" I met someone who had that same last name this morning."

" You wouldn't happen to be talking about Neji would you?" Kiba asked.

" Y-yeah." Naruto groaned.

" I hate that guy! He's mean and stuck up and doesn't care about any one but himself! He's a real pain in the ass!" the blond exclaimed as he hit his hands on the desk for emphasis. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded their heads in agreement.

" Neji? Really?"

" Yeah!"

" B-but he seemed really nice to me. He showed me to my class and everything." Gaara said.

" WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. The redhead flinched.

" THE NEJI HYUUGA ESCORTED YOU TO CLASS!" Sakura cried, standing up in the process.

" There's no way. You sure it was him?" Shikamaru asked.

" Y-yes."

" Did he have white eyes and long brown hair?"

" Uh-huh."

" It was really him." Naruto said disbelievingly.

Gaara was confused. _Why is such a shock for Neji to do something nice? Is he really that bad? B-but he…he was so kind to me. I can't even picture him being mean. I just…can't…._

**END CHAPTER**

OH I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! I PROMISE TO CONTINUE SOON! I just can't write when I'm sick...I do terrible. But I'm starting to feel better so my chapters should get better too! Reviews are wanted! Thank you!


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. The next chapter should be up soon… I just hope I have some readers left. I ran into a lot of problems this year. They're mostly sorted out now so I'll be continuing my story. Please read it.**

**A deeply sorry and hopeful fan fiction writer:**

**-idoalmyownmakeup**


	5. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to say…I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!! Like I said in the notice, I had a lot of problems. Including break-ups, DAMN YOU CODY!!, groundings, loss of close friends, and getting sent somewhere I never want to go again. WELL ON WITH THE STORY!! OH! And I would have had this up about a week ago but the site wouldn't let me load it. Did it do that to anyone else?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

**CHAPTER 4 **

( Time skip to lunch because I'm lazy)

" So Neji, are you going to tell me who made you act that way this morning?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. They didn't have any classes together after art so they hadn't seen each other all morning. And Sasuke was determined to figure out who was on his friends mind.

" I already told you, it's nobody." Neji snapped. Though in truth, Gaara was way more than nobody to Neji. He was all that the Hyuuga could think about. His cute red hair, beautiful eyes, timid voice…

" Earth to Neji!" Sasuke said waving his hand in front of the brunets face. Neji blinked a few times.

" What?"

" You just sort of zoned out for a second. You never zone out. I know what could fix that, you should tell me what happened this morning." said Sasuke, still trying to get the information out of the befuddled Hyuuga.

" All right, All right. We have to go in here though." Neji said as he dragged Sasuke into the men's room. He could tell by Sasuke's expression that he really didn't expect him to give in so soon. "Before you ask, you were right, I did meet someone this morning." Sasuke nodded.

" Boy or girl?" Sasuke could be so blunt at times. He was probably the only one that knew of Neji's…preferences.

" Boy."

" Of course. So, who was it?"

" He's new, freshman class."

" Ah, so it's a younger man. Neji I can't believe you." Sasuke mock scolded. Neji couldn't help but notice the Uchiha's exceptionally playful mood, something that even he rarely saw. " What's his name, what does he look like, and what happened?" he asked.

" Gaara, he has bright red hair-"

" Oh a redhead! That's new."

" Let me finish Uchiha. Anyways, he has red hair, a red tattoo on the side of his forehead, pale skin, really small…as in skinny SASUKE!" Neji exclaimed at the developing smirk on the raven haired boys face.

"Sorry." Sasuke chuckled "Small."

" He's skinny, and has the most beautiful eye's I have ever seen. Oh, and he wears eyeliner and is dressed completely in black."

" Gothic?"

" I was shooting for semi-emo."

" He doesn't sound like the type you'd normally go for Neji. How did you meet him?"

" Well I was going to the office to see if I could get my gym class changed so I wouldn't have to deal with Ten-Ten and I just ran into. Literally."

" You really ran into him. Like knocked him to the ground ran into him?" Neji nodded. " Well that's an interesting way to meet someone."

" Yeah that's what I thought."

" I wonder if he has the same lunch as us. I want to meet this guy." Sasuke said. Neji sighed.

" I thought you'd say that."

" So, do you want to see if he has it or not?" _Not really. _Neji thought as his stomach fluttered. _I want to see him…I just…_His stomach fluttered again._ Am I afraid? No. Neji Hyuuga is never afraid. _Neji nodded. " Lets go then." said Sasuke, giving his trademark smirk. _What the hell have I done? _

Wow, that was horrible. The next chapter should be up soon. ( today or tomorrow as long as the site doesn't screw up again ) I swear the next one will be better. The Gaara Neji encounter in the cafeteria…what will happen? I want reviews. That is, if I have any readers left. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

I decided to put this one up as soon as I finished it. Might as well, it's been so long since I've updated because the site is being retarded! Jesus Christ! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**CHAPTER 5**

Gaara surveyed the cafeteria with a newfound nervousness. He could clearly see all the different cliques now.

" Welcome to the cafeteria new buddy!" Kiba roared as he barged in through the doors behind the youngest Sabaku. Naruto walked around the Inuzuka and put his arm around Gaara's shoulder.

" Allow me to introduce you to all the groups." he said, pointing to the left. " Over there's the nerds, and to the table next to them the band geeks, then the virgins…"

" Those are the ones that usually blush in health class." Kiba pointed out. Naruto changed his attention to the right.

" And this way you have the whores, preps, and jocks. Right behind that is the so called 'Popular Table.'"

" Popular?" Gaara asked. The blond nodded.

" The best of the best. The ones at the very top of the social class."

" It consists of , and these are just the ones you need to know because the others at the table are just tagalongs, they come and go all the time. Anyway, there's Sasuke Uchiha, sophomore, Itachi Uchiha, yes they're brothers, he's a junior, and Kisame I forget his last name, he's a senior. Oh, and then there's our very own Neji Hyuuga. Whom you supposedly met this morning. " Shikamaru said. Kiba turned to face him.

" Shikamaru?"

" What?"

" When did you get here?"

" I was wondering that too." Naruto said. " OH! We have to show Gaara where we sit!" The Uzumaki grabbed the redheads arm and dragged him to the very back of the room to an old table with paint peeling off of it. " Here we are!" he chimed loudly.

" Losers club!" shouted Kiba, giving the peace sign. Gaara took note of the people sitting at the table. Naruto pointed to each person as he said their names.

" Gaara this is Choji, Shino, and Hinata. And guys , this is Gaara Sabaku. He's new here so he's going to sit with us."

" H-Hi Gaara." Hinata stammered, a small flush crossing her cheeks. " K-Kiba said you m-met Neji today." Gaara turned his head to the Inuzuka.

" Yeah, we have second period together so I thought I'd tell her."

" I c-can't believe h-he'd escort you to class though. It j-just doesn't seem like him."

" Yeah that's what Naruto said." Gaara responded, averting his eyes.

" You guys want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked. A few nodded and walked towards the lunch line. " You coming Gaara?"

" N-no, I'm not very hungry." answered Gaara, even though that was a complete lie.

" Alright, just sit wherever you want to then." the blond said as he ran to catch up with the others. Gaara sighed and sat down next to Hinata.

( Insert random small talk that I'm to lazy to type. The 'where are you from' and 'what was you old school like' along with the simple answers like 'Suna' and 'okay.' There, I just saved you five minutes.)

Gaara jumped when Naruto slammed his tray on the table, followed by the others.

" What kind of lunch is this?!" Naruto cried, poking at a mound of…something.

" Do you think it's alive?" Kiba asked.

" I don't know. Touch it and see if moves Kiba."

" I ain't touching that." Everyone looked up as they heard a series of gasps from around them. Gaara's heart stopped. Neji was here (so is Sasuke, but Gaara doesn't care about him right now.) In the same lunch period as him. Walking towards their table. Right now. At this moment.

" What the hell?" Shikamaru whispered.

Neji and Sasuke stopped a few feet short and whispered something to each other. They all watched intently as Sasuke jabbed Neji in the ribs with his elbow and pointed to them, then they exchanged a few more words. Both started walking towards their table again. Naruto stood up.

" What the hell do you guys want?" he demanded. Gaara was only vaguely aware of what the blond was saying. Neji had stopped about two feet from him. _He's here. He's really here. I only met him this morning but…oh my god he's so hot…Wait. I didn't mean that. Who am I kidding, of course I did. His hair looks so soft, like silk. And his…Wow he said my name. He's talking about me. That's nice… _

" You don't mind if we sit here do you Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he sat down next to the stammering blonde.

" I damn well mind!" he screeched, scooting away from the Uchiha. Neji took a seat next to Gaara and gave him a small smile.

" Hey." he said. Gaara blinked a few times before answering.

" H-Hi." he stammered, a small blush crossing his cheekbones. Neji chuckled.

" Hey Neji." Sasuke said. " I think Itachi's looking for us. We'd better go." Gaara followed the Uchiha's line of vision, and there really was an older version of the raven haired boy scanning the cafeteria.

" Alright." the Hyuuga said as he stood up again. He glanced over at Gaara before leaning down next to his ear. " See you soon." he whispered. The redhead jumped as he felt Neji's hot, wet tongue lick the shell of his ear before walking away. _What the hell was that about?! _When he turned around, he could tell everyone else was wondering the exact same thing.

I hope you liked it. Please review. The next one should be longer, for some reason I just keep making the so damn short. Oh well…

**END CHAPTER**


	7. Another Note

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!!**

Hey! It's been a long time hasn't it? I thought it was about time I did something on here. Just to inform you, and though I REALLY hate to say this...I don't think I will continue this story. I'm sorry...A lot has happened this year and I've just sort of lost my insperation for it. I want to thank everyone that has supported me and given me ideas (some better than others), you all have been great. However, I've been thinking...I always hated it when somebody just stopped writing a fanfiction that I liked and left me hanging...soooooo...I have an idea. I will let ONE person continue this story. Message me to tell me if your interested and I'll check out your story(s) to see your writing. If you haven't written any fanfics than chances are I won't choose you, because, even though I'm not the one writing it, I'd like my story (mostly the characters in it) to stay the way I had intended them to.

Thank you for everything, and I'm hoping to hear from at least a few people about this.

And once again, I'm really sorry.

Love

-idoalmyownmakeup


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IMPORTANT!!!**

You all probably hate me for not working on this or deciding on an author to continue it. But, I've come up with an idea. I'll continue it, but it will be awhile. IT'S NOW ON HIATAS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

Sorry for your inconvinience. And about the author thing, I did have a lot of REALLY talented people offer to pick this story up. I'm just worried that the direction that I was intending it to go in would be lost along with the personalities I've already devoloped for the characters.. So my final choice has been made. Thank you for your time. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as my brain starts working again.

Love always,

-idoalmyownmakeup


End file.
